Young Forever -- BTS Imagine
by mooeziel
Summary: Kini kau mulai kembali ke masa The Most Beautiful Moment In Life
_**Presented by May (mooeziel)**_

Budidayakan membaca pesan aut terlebih dahulu ^^

.

.

.

Ini sebenarnya bukan fanfiction, tapi lebih mengarah ke imajinasi. Tokoh yang aku mainkan didalam sini adalah kamu dan tokoh-tokoh pendukung. Kamu ditugaskan untuk berimajinasi, dan bayangkan kamu tengah berada di posisi sang pemain.

.

.

.

Semua ide yang aku dapatkan, dan aku curahkan disini bukan 100% hak paten dari aku. Karena ada beberapa bagian yang aku tuangkan disini, tapi credit official nya tidak jelas. Jadi, aku namakan sebagai anonim. Bagi kamu yang merasa ada tulisan-tulisan kamu yang mirip dengan alur disini, mungkin anonim yang aku maksud itu adalah kamu.

.

.

.

Aku sarankan, dan aku rekomendasikan, sebaiknya ARMY (fans Bangtan Sonyeondan / Bangtan Boys / BTS) yang membaca, karena imagine ini lebih mengarah kea rah mereka dan fandom mereka. Biar lebih ngefeel eheh J

.

.

.

No Sider. Aku sangat senang atas semua komen kalian. Ini adalah imagine pertama aku. Mohon dukungannya J

.

.

.

 _Now Playing : Young Forever - BTS_

.

.

.

Let's get started in

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

 ** _10 tahun kemudian._**

Tidak ada lagi BTS.

Tugas mu sebagai fangirl telah selesai.

Tidak, namun lebih mengarah "aku akan berhenti menjadi fangirl".

Dan kamu tidak lagi mengharapkan salah satu dari ketujuh pria yang telah mewarnai masa muda-mu.

Karena kau telah memiliki seorang pria yang kini akan melindungi-mu.

Kau telah menikah.

Kau telah memiliki seorang anak dari pernikahan-mu.

Seorang anak perempuan cantik yang mewarisi paras-mu dan suamimu.

Kau tersenyum saat melihat suami serta anakmu bermain bersama disaat liburan. Mereka tersenyum bahagia atas kebersamaan mereka. Senyuman putrimu mengingatkan mu dengan senyuman saat kau melihat ketujuh pria yang pernah mengisi hari-hari mu semasa muda, ya walaupun kau hanya bisa melihat mereka dari sebuah layar.

Kau menarik ujung bibirmu dan mulai memejamkan mata. Mengulas senyum tipis, dan mencoba untuk berimajinasi.

Tidak akan ada lagi Rap Monster, seorang leader yang memiliki sebuah kepribadian dorky dan sangat mudah menghancurkan segala macam barang yang ia pegang.

Kau terkekeh kecil membayangkan tingkah pria itu.

Tidak ada lagi Suga, seorang pria berwajah imut dan hati yang sangat hangat, ya walaupun dia sedikit gengsi untuk menunjukkan sisi kehangatannya, haha.

Kini kau tutup mulutmu dengan sebelah tanganmu, membayangkan ke-canggungan seorang Suga. Tawamu sedikit lebih besar.

Kini tidak ada lagi Jin, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki umur paling tua dibanding 6 pria lainnya. Namun, ia memiliki sifat hangat dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu sambil tersenyum.

Tidak akan ada lagi Jhope, seorang laki-laki yang tidak akan pernah diam di segala situasi apapun. Dimanapun ia berada, akan ada gelak tawa disana.

Tidak akan ada lagi Jimin, remaja yang memiliki wajah lucu dan tinggi badan yang lebih kecil dibanding yang lainnya. Matanya yang selalu menghilang saat ia mulai tersenyum. Kau rindu akan senyumnya, senyuman yang tak pernah hilang walaupun ia sedang lelah ataupun saat ia seharusnya tidak bisa tersenyum.

Tak akan ada lagi V, remaja berkepribadian aneh namun kau akan rindu bila tidak ada dia disana. Senyuman giginya yang tak akan hilang dimakan waktu.

Tidak akan ada lagi Jungkook, remaja yang dulu sangat sering kau panggil dengan sebutan bayi. Seorang magnae yang selalu menjadi sasaran bully dari ke-6 member lainnya.

Kau kini tak dapat menahan tawa mu. Kau mulai tertawa lebar.

Hingga anakmu menarik bajumu.

Kau membuka matamu. Segala bayangan tentang mereka, saat itu juga langsung menghilang. Kau kembali ke kenyataan, bahwa pada akhirnya, kau tidak mampu bersama mereka hingga akhir. Walaupun kau sering berjanji bahwa kau akan selalu menemani mereka hingga akhir, namun kau tidak mampu.

Kau telah menemani mereka hingga akhir.

Album terakhir.

Photoshoot terakhir.

Pelukan terakhir.

Penghargaan terakhir.

Dan panggung terakhir.

Namun pada kenyataannya, kau tidak menemani mereka hingga akhir. Karena mereka telah memiliki seseorang yang akan menemani mereka hingga 'akhir' yang sebenarnya.

Kau tersenyum pada anakmu. Kau gandeng tangannya, dan kau mulai melangkah pergi bersamanya.

Saat putrimu mulai dewasa, dan meminta kau bercerita tentang masa lalumu. Kau akan tersenyum. Dan kau tidak akan lupa mengucapkan nama 'BTS' di dalam ceritamu.

* * *

 _Di bagian akhir ini, aku hanya ingin mengutarakan pesanku. Untukmu, siapapun yang pada akhirnya akan menggenggam tangan dari ketujuh pria ini._

 _Genggamlah dengan erat, karena kau tengah menggenggam tangan pria yang sangat penting bagi kami, ARMY._


End file.
